Bad Hair Day
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka beberapa Toudan itu penata rambut profesional? Hint of MikaNba, KogiNaki, IchiTsuru, dan IshiKari. ((Disclaimer : TKRB cuma punya DMM Games/Nitroplus)))


Hi lagi~~~

Author maraton publish n update :3

Fic ini terinspirasi dari rambut indah para Toudan uvu)/

Berapa botol sampo yang habis dlm sehari yah?

Hanya DMM GAMES/NITRO+ yang tahu...

N/B : author asal nyelweng, soalnya gak rela Naki dipanggil 'paman' :"(((

.

.

.

Siapa yang menyangka beberapa _Toudan_ itu penata rambut profesional?

.

.

.

Saat itu, matahari belum menampakkan diri sepenuhnya, tetapi Midare sudah merasa kesal.

Ia sadar tidak ada satu _Toudan_ pun yang bisa membantunya.

Apakah dia harus meminta sang Saniwa?

Ah, tapi kan cuma masalah sepele, iya masa langsung pergi ke Saniwa.

Mungkin Jiroutachi bisa membantu...?

"Midare?"

Midare tersentak, memutar badan untuk mendapati kedua mata Nakigitsune tertuju kearah rambut kusutnya.

Midare memerah malu.

"...apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Nakigitsune dengan nada pelan.

Mata Midare melebar penuh harapan seraya kepalanya mengangguk.

Nakigitsune tersenyum kecil, dan menuntun sang _Tantou_ kembali ke Ruangan Awataguchi.

Sesampainya di Ruangan Awataguchi, Nakigitsune menyuruh Midare untuk duduk di _futon_ miliknya, sementara sang _Uchigatana_ mencari sisir rambut dan kondisioner untuk rambut kering.

"Naki _-nii_ tau tentang rambut?" tanya Midare, kaget karena rambut Nakigitsune itu pendek.

Nakigitsune tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk, sebelum duduk di belakang Midare.

"Bisa di bilang aku dan beberapa _Toudan_ yang lain tahu banyak soal rambut."

Midare mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

" _Toudan_ yang lain...?"

"Yup."

Midare sekarang tahu harus kemana saat ia perlu bantuan untuk masalah rambut.

Kurang dari 20 menit, rambut Midare kembali tertata rapi.

"Waaah~! Terima kasih, Naki- _nii_!" ucap Midare, menghadiahi Nakigitsune dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Dengan senang hati," Balas Nakigitsune seraya membelai rambut indah milik Midare. "Ichigo, aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur."

Tubuh kaku Ichigo tersentak, membuat Midare kaget karena dia pikir sang kakak masih tertidur pulas seperti yang lainnya.

"A-ahaha...selamat pagi..." sapa Ichigo yang merasa malu ketahuan sang sepupu. "Pagi yang cerah...?"

Midare terkekeh pelan, mendapati Ichigo kelihatan salah tingkah tertangkap basah menguping pembicaraan antaranya dan Nakigitsune.

"Pagi," tapi tetap saja, Nakigitsune menjawab sapaan Ichigo dengan kalem. "Aku ada tugas di dapur pagi ini, aku duluan yah."

"Un! Makasih banyak, Naki- _nii_!" ujar Midare, menerima dengan senang hati tepukan pelan penuh kasih sayang dari Nakigitsune.

"Iya," balas sang _Uchigatana_ , beranjak tetapi berhenti untuk mengacak-ngacak _bed-hair_ milik Ichigo. "Sampai jumpa."

Setelah kepergian Nakigitsune, Midare menyeringai kecil kearah kakaknya.

"Apa Ichi- _nii,_ pengen jadi adik Naki- _nii_ ~?" Goda Midare dengan nada jenaka.

"Mi-Midare...!"

.

.

.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan sekali...!"

Taikogane kesal akan rambutnya yang kusut seperti raut wajahnya sekarang.

Biasanya ada Miichan yang membantu, tapi karena dia, Tsurumaru, Kara serta beberapa _Toudan_ yang lain diutus sang Saniwa untuk pergi ekspedisi, tidak ada yang dapat memabantunya.

"Kau kenapa, Taikogane?"

Sang _Tantou_ berputar badan, dan mendapati Hasebe berdiri sedang membawa setumpuk kertas.

"...dan apa yang terjadi kepada rambutmu?"

Taikogane membuang muka, kedua pipinya gembung, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Hasebe saat mengetahui Taikogane tidak akan menjawabnya.

Sang _Tantou_ terlihat terkejut, tidak sempat berucap karena Hasebe telah menyeretnya kembali ke Ruangan Sadamune.

"...memang, kau tahu cara mengikat rambut?" tanya Taikogane, sedikit kaku sebab ia masih terkejut.

Hasebe mendengus, terhibur.

"Kau akan terkejut."

Kurang dari 25 menit, rambut Taikogane lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaaa! Iwatooshi! Mana Iwatooshi!?"

Imanotusurgi jengkel saat ini terjadi.

Rambut kusut di pagi hari itu menyakitkan!

Ditambah lagi, Iwatooshi belum pulang sejak kemarin malam!

Dan tidak ada diantara Sanjou yang tahu cara merapikan rambut kusut.

Bahkan Kogitsunemaru sekali pun.

Alhasil, Ishikirimaru meminta Kogitsunemaru untuk cepat-cepat mencari seseorang yang bisa menata rambut sang _Tantou_ seperti sedia kala.

"H-hey! Mau dibawa kemana aku?!"

Ishikirimaru memucat saat mendengar suara itu.

Srak!

Pintu _shouji_ dibuka dengan kasar.

Kogitsunemaru kembali membawa benda berbalut kain lusuh dan berlubang.

Mikazuki mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Rubah jadi-jadian!" 'benda' yang di bawa Kogitsunemaru berteriak seraya mencoba melpaskan diri.

"Kejam," balas Kogitsunemaru yang tanpa pikir panjang menjatuhkan balutan kain itu kepangkuan Mikazuki. "Imano perlu bantuanmu, Yamanbagiri."

Yamanbagiri...

Ishikirmaru mengerang kedalam tangannya.

Sementara sang _Tenka Goken_ merasa senang telah dibawakan sang kekasih hati.

"...Bantuan apa...?" tanya Yamanbagiri, yang pada akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari balutan kainnya sendiri.

"Lihat saya sendiri." Jawab Kogitsunemaru, jarinya menunjuj kearah benjolan besar diatas futon yang belum di lipat.

Yamanbagiri beranjak, dan mendekati Imanotsurugi yang bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya.

"Masalah rambut." Tambah Kogitsunemaru yang seakan tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Mikazuki dan Ishikirimaru berbagi pandangan.

Sementara Yamanbagiri termenung sesaat.

"Ah, Iwatooshi masih di ekspedisi bersama Ookurikara, Tsurumaru, Mitsusada, _kyoudai_ , dan Monoyoshi," gumam Yamanbagiri, yang ternyata memiliki kemampuan untuk menghafal siapa saja yang diberi tugas.

"Aku hanya sebuah tiruan, tapi aku tahu satu atau dua cara menata rambut, Imanotsurugi." Bujuk Yamanbagiri seraya bersila disebelah _futon_ milik sang _Tantou_ tersebut.

Imanotsurugi mengintip dengan satu mata.

"...gak bohong?"

Sang _Uchigatana_ menggelengkan kepala.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

5 menit kemudian, Yamanbagiri berhasil membujuk Imanotsurugi, dan 20 menit kemudian, rambut Imanotsurugi kembali tertata rapi.

Mikazuki tahu, dia tidak salah pilih istri.

.

.

.

Mutsunokami baru saja selesai mandi saat ia melihat Nikkari dengan rambut acak-acakan, mondar-mandir seakan sedang mencari sesuatu.

Apa seseorang?

"Nikkari?"

Sang _Wakizashi_ menoleh, menyapa Mutsunokami dengan lambaian dan senyuman memelas.

Sang _Uchigatana_ pergi mendekatinya.

"Cari apa?" tanya Mutsunokami, matanya tertuju kearah rambut Nikkari. "Dan...rambutmu...itu.."

Nikkari menghela nafas panjang.

"Mencari _kyoudai_. Aku butuh bantuannya soal rambut ini," jawab Nikkari dengan senyum kesal. "Tapi sepertinya, dia sedang bersama Yamabushi lagi." Sebuah helaan nafas keluar sekali lagi.

Mutsunokami mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalo gitu, aku yang bantu rapiin rambutmu gimana?" tawar Mutsunokami dengan senyuman khasnya. "Kashuu, Kasen, dan Hachisuka sering memberi aku dan _Uchigatana_ lainya soal tips kecantikan dan keeleganan." Jelasnya saat Nikkari menatapnya tidak percaya.

"...ah, mohon bantuannya, Mutsunokami."

" _Yosh_! Ayo ke ruangan Jiroutachi!"

Setelah hampir 20 menit di ruangan Jiroutachi dan Taroutachi, Nikkari sekarang tahu harus kemana saat rambunya membutuhkan perawatan.

.

.

.

Omake:

"Aku tidak percaya ini..."

"...apa yang sudah terjadi?!"

"Ya tuhan... _kyoudai..._!"

Tim ekspedisi telah kembali, hanya untuk mendapati hal yang cukup mengejutkan.

1.) Ichigo terus mengikuti kemana Nakigitsune pergi, bersamaan dengan Midare yang tetap menempel dengan sang _Uchigatana_.

Hati Tsurumaru tidak kuat dengan pemandangan menggemaskan itu(apalagi dengan perwatakan Ichigo yang ternyata _closet pervert)_ , dan membuat hati Kogitsunemaru tersayat dan terendam air garam sebelum dibakar api cemburu.

2.) Taikogane sepertinya lebih akrab kepada Hasebe hari ini, bahkan Hasebe membiarkan sang _Tantou_ mengikutinya.

Mitsudada bingung, apa dia harus terharu atau bersedih, sementara Monoyoshi malah ikut-ikutan saudaranya.

3.)Imanotsurugi tidak mau lepas dari Yamanbagiri, membuat Mikazuki sedih karena sang kekasih membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Iwatooshi tertawa senang dan Horikawa berharap dia memiliki kamera untuk memotret momen menggemaskan ini.

Dan yang terakhir, Nikkari sepertinya mulai akrab dengan Mutsunokami, sehingga Ishikirimaru harus ditahan oleh Yamabushi untuk tidak menebas si _Uchigatana_ dengan pribadi anak anjing tersebut.

Juzumaru hanya tersenyum tipis, mendapati sang adik tertawa dan bercanda dengan yang lain.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi...?

.

.

.

 **XDDD**

 **Random, tapi jangan harap author zombie ini bakal berhenti mengungkit2 soal rambut indah para _Toudan_ /sadar woi!/**

 **Tapi bener loh, kebayang gak berapa botol sampo yang habis dlam sehari? Blom kondisionernya? Hachi, Izumi, Juzu, Kousetsu, Kogi, Jirou, Tarou, Fudou, Koryuu, Sengo, Tonbo, dan _Toudan-Toudan_ berambut panjang laennya sebulan ngabisin berapa botol?**

 **Ni author kurang kerjaan xD /slap/**

 **TKRB kyaknya produk iklan sampo, kalo gk kosmetik, dn susu L mamen :"))))))**

 **Anyway, makasih yang sudah me-review, fav, dan follow fic author yang laen m(_ _)m arigatougozaimasu minna-san.**


End file.
